Exhaustion of fossil fuels inevitably promotes many studies for developing alternative energy. The kinds of alternative energy appearing before the footlights at present are atomic power energy, solar power energy, wind power energy, tidal power energy, and so on. Atomic power energy requires an enormous expenditure for treatment of radioactive wastes and construction of an atomic power station. Solar power energy is insufficient in power generation relative to investment. Wind/tidal power energy is limited to installable areas.
As solutions for the shortness in utilizing the non-fossil energy, many studies are sprightly proceeding to employ an electronic wave, which is generated from diverse electronic devices such as television set, computer, or inductive generator using an electronic wave as disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0003455, as an energy source.